


Chains of Love

by casironmaiden



Category: James Bond (Craig movies), James Bond (Movies), James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: 00Silva, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, Betrayal, Bottom James Bond, Captivity, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Enemies to Lovers, Established Relationship, False Accusations, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Issues of Consent (Mallory/Bond), Jealousy, Love/Hate, Lovers To Enemies, Lovers to enemies to lovers, M/M, Miscommunication, Multi, Obsession, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Partner Betrayal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Prostitution, Psychological Trauma, Revenge, Sexual Coercion, Sexual Content, Slow Build, Trust Issues, Unhealthy Relationships, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Voyeurism, implied canonical character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:55:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7280677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/casironmaiden/pseuds/casironmaiden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This video is dedicated to my favorite OTP from the 007 Fandom, which is Raoul Silva x James Bond, Tiago Rodriguez x James Bond! <3 ^___^ <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chains of Love

Direct Link: https://youtu.be/Fqx5Bsb0Xss  


  


**Author's Note:**

> Later on when I have the time, I'll make a fanfiction to explain the video.


End file.
